Change
by charmed-seconds
Summary: One man changed Arthur's whole perspective about life, love and loyalty. One man finally gave Arthur what he wanted. One man finally saw him as Arthur.


He wasn't raised in a house full of love. He didn't know the fondness between siblings, nor did he know the soft touch of a mother's comforting hand. His father was a cold man after his wife's death. He knew his father loved him; but, there was just a sense of miscommunication that seemed to divert the message from ever coming from Uther. Faintly, he could remember a time when a smile of spread across his father's stoic face, although, it's been years since the mask has been cracked.

Uther made it very clear since he was a toddler. Camelot came first, then his son. He was always second, never first. And even though he knew he would lay everything on the line for his father, a small piece of Arthur wondered if his father would do the same for him.

Then, he came.

The word of defiance was one that Arthur rarely heard. An insult, however, was something the young Prince couldn't fathom ever happening. But, one day, in the midst of training, a young boy came up; ordering him as if he was a commoner. Arthur was appalled. He was the Prince of Camelot and was to be respected. When he issued the order for him to be thrown in the dungeon, he thought that it would be the last of the boy.  
Only for him to end up as his Manservant.

After he saved his life.

A part of Arthur wanted to believe that his newly appointed servant did it to get a place within the royal household - it was one of the highest positions one could get as a servant - or just because he was the Prince. But, the sheer absurdity was revealed the next morning when Merlin came in, cursing and ranting at the fates for forcing him to work with a prat, among other insults. Arthur was baffled.

He was royalty. Everyone was to treat him with the utmost respect and run to every demand he issues. Merlin, however, lingers, insults, and does his job so poorly, Arthur is confused as to why he doesn't sack the servant. But the novelty of a defiant servant makes him interested within the lithe boy. The boy was split between his duties as the Prince's servant and the Physician's assistance, which Arthur can tell, runs the boy ragged at times. He defied everyone he could get away with. His wit was merciless and had a lit of intelligence. At times, wisdom would spew from his lips which caused Arthur to examine the boy more closely, wondering perhaps Merlin was a once-upon noble or a child of one. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that a servant could understand the world around them more so than the everyday chores that they were entrusted with.

But yet, Merlin seemed to be an enigma that just wouldn't unravel; much to Arthur's displeasure. He tried to find a crack within the overzealous, over friendly, over joyful carving that was his servant, but it seemed to be no sign of one. At times, Merlin's words had a hint of deceitfulness that caused Arthur's heart to jump; but, he could find no way to prove that Merlin was indeed hiding acts of treason.

But yet, when he searched Merlin's room while the druid boy ran rampant, a lone book was all the evidence he needed. Left out foolishly, but yet, in a way that was perfectly Merlin, Arthur wanted to reach out and glimpse at the forbidden words. But when he called for his servant, he couldn't do it. He turned and acknowledged the overall filth that was around the room, the book seemingly unseen.

Later that night, Arthur would stare at the canopy of his bed and think. He was raised to have a deep, instinctive hatred for the magical arts. But, hate and Merlin didn't seem to meld as easily as he once thought they would. Merlin, as much as he was clumsy and a bit foolish with his mouth, was loyal without a fault and was willing to lay his life on the line for Arthur even though there seemed to be nothing but animosity between them.

Merlin was merely a boy that wore his heart on his sleeve, something that was insane but yet Arthur was envious that he was allowed to do so. Merlin was allowed to weep when he was in pain, cheer when he was joyful and scream when he was angry. Arthur was to be stoic and proper through every emotion, no matter the severity. A mask was placed upon his face at a young age and he couldn't fathom a day where he didn't wear one. No one could know him; the true him. No one could know Arthur Pendragon, everyone had to know Prince Arthur of Camelot. A deep, painful air of loneliness settled into him.

He walked through life as a man loved by all, but known by none. The one closest to him would be his Manservant. The man saw him from morning to night; dressing him, helping him bathe, serve him, Merlin saw the Prince in a light that many wouldn't.

And as much as he tried to keep Merlin at arms length, through spiteful words and hurtful actions, he finds himself internally calling the man his friend. When Merlin was poisoned, no countering thoughts entered his mind when he made the decision to save his servant's life - even if it meant at the cost of his own. For some unfathomable reason, Merlin had become a staple in his life. Arthur couldn't figure out how a lanky, lithe boy weaseled his way into his heart in such a short amount of time.

Merlin would pick up wayward tunics and breeches, a few plates from last night's dinner and Arthur feel a familiar ache. It was a silent longing that made him desperately want to make him act. To reassure Merlin that he isn't just a servant. He was more.

A lot more.

He stood beside him as they faced a dragon. Went through numerous quests that could've resulted in death. Fought against an undead army even though he was abysmal at swinging a sword. Urged Arthur to break the barrier between servant and royally to be with Gwen, even though it caused him so much pain.

He would be lying to himself if the pain in Merlin's eyes isn't what caused the feelings to cool. Gwen, a rare beauty that also held an air of intelligence and poise that Arthur could very see her as the future Queen to stand beside him. He tried. He tried to make the feeling that was budding in his heart to bloom to a full, life-long love, but there was something already stronger sucking the water that the seed would need : Merlin.

No matter what woman he could see standing beside him in ruling the kingdom, Merlin always trumped them. It wasn't them that he went to with concerns. It wasn't them that he vented to. It wasn't them that he felt comfortable with. It was always Merlin. Merlin would be the one listening to him; humming as he listened, giving him advice when he needed, and giving him a gentle, comforting touch when he needed to be grounded.

Merlin stripped away the titles of Prince or, as now, King, and simply viewed him as the person he wanted to be all of his life : Arthur Pendragon.

That simple fact that he, a simple farm-hand born in a small village outside of Camelot's borders, didn't have a care for titles that were to give respect at first meeting or that loyalty was birthed by actions not heritage, was the reason why a simple servant nor wore a silver band on his finger that held a small sapphire. The simple fact that he was so utterly selfless is the reason why he's no longer wore the threadbare clothing but now the soft, impeccable woven clothes of royalty. The simple fact that he put his life in danger by simply breathing within Camelot's walls was the reason why Arthur stood proudly in front of his citizens and proclaimed that magic was once again legal and would be overlooked by one man - the Court Sorcerer Merlin. And the simple fact that Merlin viewed him not as King Arthur, but as Arthur Pendragon,the clotpole prat, is the reason why Merlin was now his husband.


End file.
